Tree Gnome Village
Note: This article is about the quest. For the city, see Tree Gnome Village (city). Details Walkthrough Start Talk to King Bolren in the centre of the Tree Gnome Village. He will say that three orbs have been stolen by Khazard troops. Agree to help him, and you will be taken out of the maze. The Three Trackers Head north to the edge of the battlefield and speak with Commander Montai. He will ask for you to get 6 loads of logs to repair their defenses. (Note that while he says "loads," you only have to chop down six trees. Apparently, one log is a "load" for such small folks.) Supply him with the logs and he'll tell you that the three trackers that have been sent out to retrieve coordinates to fire the ballista have not returned. He will ask you to find them. *The first tracker is behind the largest building of the Khazard stronghold (at the north-west of the battlefield). *The second tracker is in the Khazard jail in the north-east of the battlefield (near the small obelisk). *The third tracker is at the south-west corner of the stronghold. The first two trackers will give you the coordinates you need, which you'll automatically commit to memory. The third tracker, however, has been driven mad as a result of the chaos. Though most of what he says is garbage, he will give you a hint as to the number you need. You may have to do a bit of guesswork, though. For instance, "Less than my hands" would equal 1, where "More than my head" could be 2. Where "More than we but less than our feet" could be 3. Head back to the ballista on the west side of the battle, and you'll be given a chance to enter the third coordinate. Enter the coordinate according to the hint given by the third tracker. Note: Though an ally, you may be hit by "friendly fire" from time to time. They also use some strong verbiage if you kill one of the war tortoises. The Orbs Once you get a hit, walk to the stronghold and climb over the wall that is now mostly destroyed. When you do, you will be attacked by a level 48 Khazard Commander. Climb the ladder and another one will attack you. You will then be able to find the missing orb of protection inside the closed chest. (Note: if you are at a low combat level, or just don't want the xp, then you can run past them both to open the chest.) Return to the Tree Gnome Village and talk to Elkoy to be sent to the centre. King Bolren will then tell you that the other two orbs of protection have been stolen by the Khazard Warlord. Exit the village and start heading to north-west, past the wolves to the south edge of West Ardougne. (Note that if you don't talk to the king first, you won't receive the orbs and will have to kill the warlord again!) Talk to the Warlord and kill him to retrieve the other two orbs. If you are a low level, it is possible for you to poison the warlord and then hide behind a tree and wait. If you can just kill him, it is recommended because he has over 100 HP. Otherwise, there is a safe spot (the Warlord can only stay inside a large box, so you can use magic or ranged to kill him without getting hit by him) to take advantage of, so bring food! Prayer potions are recommended for low-level players. Head back to the Village and return them to King Bolren to complete the quest. Reward *2 quest points *11,450 Attack experience *Use of Spirit Trees for transportation *Gnome amulet Trivia *It is possible to walk right through the war tortoises and virtually disappear. With care, you can make them appear to be mutant creatures with two heads; One of them yours. Category:Quests Category:Gnome